


Trapped Revelations

by Becca_Hay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: “No buts, Jace. You boys will be alright, I’m sure of it.” She says, turning to smile at them before nudging them (more of a shove in Jace’s case) into the room and shutting the door as she bid them a goodnight. 
Jace turned to look at his new guest after Isabelle had shut the door and huffed loudly when he saw Meliorn smirking at him. 
 
Or The Institute goes into a 12 hour lock down and everyone is paired up and pushed into any available rooms. Jace's new roommate is Meliorn. Flirting and flailing ensured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this has been sitting in my drafts for months and a certain someone forced me to finish it off even though I have other work to do. So blame them.
> 
> I've only skimmed over this quite so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about it. Also warning I haven't written anything that isn't a college essay in months so be kind.

“Jace you need to! It’s the only space left.” Isabelle huffs, pushing her long hair behind her ears in annoyance.

The Institute was on lock down. A few hours prior they, meaning Clary, Simon, Alec, Izzy, Luke, Jocelyn, Meliorn, Magnus, Raphael and himself, had been sitting in one of the Institutes large planning rooms trying to figure out how they could take down Valentine when the sharp loud noise of the lock down alert had sounded.

Apparently, there had been a large enough threat outside of the Institute that the old automatic lock down sequence had brought down all defenses leaving everyone trapped for 12 hours with no means of getting in or out. This would normally be okay, everyone would go about as normal any visitors would get the spare rooms they had on hand and they would wait out the night until the lock down was over.

However, Izzy had informed him that Mayrse and Robert had a large group of visitors over from the London Institute and not only had they taken up the spare rooms (along with Luke & Jocelyn and Simon & Raphael) but Mayrse had offered up Izzy’s room to the last couple of Shadowhunters.

“I’m sharing with Clary. Magnus is with Alec. Simon and Raphael are sharing. Luke and Jocelyn are obviously together. So that leaves Meliorn and there is no space left, he has to be with you tonight.” She explains, as Meliorn walks up to join them.

“But Iz-” Jace starts, ready to offer up any excuse not to be stuck in a room all night with the faerie, even though he was standing right behind Isabelle at the moment.

“No buts, Jace. You boys will be alright, I’m sure of it.” She says, turning to smile at them before nudging them (more of a shove in Jace’s case) into the room and shutting the door as she bid them a goodnight.

Jace turned to look at his new guest after Isabelle had shut the door and huffed loudly when he saw Meliorn smirking at him.

He was wearing one of his usual outfits; a white button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, a pair of navy blue trousers that had a pink floral print over them and a pair of slightly lighter navy slip on shoes. Also his makeup was done as perfectly as always and his hair was down but had some small plaits in it, which Jace though suited him quite nicely.

They both stood in silence for a while, Meliorn moved his attention to surveying the room and Jace kept his attention on Meliorn waiting for any reaction to his room or the minimum items that were in it.

“Nice room. It’s a bit bare though, could use some plants.” Is the first thing Meliorn says after examining the room, which makes Jace scoff and move over to his dresser.

“Whatever.” Jace huffs, pulling out two tank tops and a pair of shorts for him and sweats for Meliorn. “Here, you can wear these tonight instead of staying in your clothes. You can change in the bathroom there.”

Meliorn hummed looking down at the clothes Jace had thrown to him and Jace turned around looking at him expectantly.

“Well? What’s the matter?” Jace’s asks, tilting his head to the side a little waiting for an answer or a complaint or whatever Meliorn was thinking.

“I usually sleep naked.” Meliorn admits casually, as almost Jace chokes at the confession. “Though I definitely wouldn’t mind wearing your clothes.” Meliorn smirks at Jace’s reaction before sauntering into the bathroom and shutting the door with one last wink.

Jace’s jaw dropped. Was Meliron -his sister’s ex and gorgeous plant obsessed Seelie knight- actually flirting with him? Okay so he knew he was bisexual for a little while, he had never really told anyone about it but he had a feeling Izzy knew and if she knew Alec probably had an idea too and maybe Clary, but actually being confronted with a stunning man was terrifying.

As Jace though about this, said “Stunning Man” opened the door and made his way out of the bathroom. He had the white tank top on that showed off his defined arms and sharp collarbones and the light grey sweats hung low on his hips, just high enough to cover everything but low enough that when Meliorn stretched his arms above his head (Jace is sure he did it on purpose) that he could see the dark trail of hair leading beneath the sweats.

“Are you planning on getting changed or do you sleep naked too? Because I don’t mind sleeping a bed with a good looking naked Shadowhunter.” Meliorn shrugs, walking over and laying himself down on his side on the bed watching Jace with amusement.

“Fuck!” Jace swore after a moment of realisation, making Meliorn raise an eyebrow in amusement. There was only one bed! They would have to share a bed not only that, but from years of going to Alec’s room when he had nightmares or all three of his siblings sleeping in Alec’s room when Mayrse and Robert were fighting, he knows he’s a cuddlier in his sleep.

“We could do that too if you like, though I thought we could go on a date first.” Meliorn smirks at Jace. Now Jace prides himself in not being flustered easily, especially when receiving such attention but with Meliorn he was blushing and playing with his hair like some teenager with a crush.

“I just meant, there is only one bed. You can have the bed and I’ll just lay on the floor.” Jace says before entering the bathroom and shutting the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he had no idea why Meliorn was getting him so worked up. He had never cause a problem before and now suddenly he was getting flustered from flirting tactics that he himself used.

Jace eventually forced himself to get changed and left the bathroom expecting to find Meliorn probably asleep or at least ready to sleep in his bed. However, when he opened the door Meliorn was standing right in front of the door smirking a little bit.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” He asking curiously, stepping closer to Jace making his intentions clear as day. Jace floundered a bit not expecting Meliorn to be right outside of the door but after a minute of his brain not quite catching up, Meliorn sighed but with a fond smile on his face.

“Why would I let you take the floor when you could quite easily sleep in the comfortable bed with me?” He asks, looking up at Jace. Without Jace’s boots making him taller there wasn’t much of a height difference between them, and Jace’s traitorous mind supplied that if Meliorn was to even go onto his toes just a little when he would be able to reach his mouth with ease. Meliorn is still clearly waiting for an answer from him an it takes him a few moments to catch up with everything that’s been said and to clear his head.

“Well, you are a guest and as a guest you are entitled to the bed yourself.” Jace supplies, sidestepping around him to gather a spare pillow and blanket to set up camp at the side of the bed. He hears Meliorn sigh from behind him but pretend he doesn’t hear it as he bends down and reaches under the bed for his spare bedding.

“Well you see. The thing about us faer folk is that we don’t mind sharing you know.” Meliorn says, lightly. Jace continued to get the bedding ignoring Meliorn’s comment until he walked over and sat on the bed with his legs resting next to him.

“I know you Shadowhunter’s are a bit more ridged, however I can also guess that these hard wood floors aren’t exactly comfortable.” Meliorn hums, nudging his toes into Jace’s ribs lightly until he looked up to glare at Meliorn. “C’mon. As your guest I insist that you share the bed with me or I will be extremely upset and as you know, us Seelies cannot lie.” Meliorn says, watching him as Jace continues to glare.

“The floor is fine, I’ll survive.” Jace retaliates, pulling out a thin pillow and even thinner blanket from underneath and small cot bed. He felt Meliorn watching him as he set the pillow down a small space away from the bed and began to try to make himself comfortable on the cold hardwood floor when he heard Meliorn move down from the bed to the floor as well.

“I said I would be-“ Jace’s started but Meliorn was quick to interrupt.

“I know what you said but unless you come and lie on the bed with me then we shall both be sleeping on this terribly uncomfortable floor for tonight.” He says, pushing his long black hair from his face to look at Jace curiously, waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. Jace looked at him properly now, without makeup and glitter and flowery hair pieces to distract him, he was even more gorgeous than he had original thought with natural beauty and a face you just couldn’t say no to.

“Fine! But you stay on your side of the bed and I’ll stay on mine, got it?” Jace huffed, pushing himself onto his feet and taking Meliorn’s hand and hauling him up to his feet as well. Jace kicked the spare bedding back under the bed and moved to the left side of the bed to climb in.

“I sleep on the left and you get the right.” He explains climbing into the bed and immediately turns onto his side away from Meliorn. “Goodnight.” Jace makes sure his eyes are closed as he listened to Meliorn get into bed and lay quietly, maybe watching him, for a few seconds before turning off the small bedside lamp and rolling over onto his own side to fall asleep.

Jace’s original plan had been to use his Shadowhunter training to stay awake, but since they had all been running around looking for Valentine and dealing with other numerous calamities he had been exhausted and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 

When he awoke the next morning around 8 he felt like for the first time in a while he had gotten some proper sleep. Even with all the missions they had all been doing he hadn’t quite been getting the best of sleeps, waking up ever few hours with the need to move around or from hearing a noise that had been in his dream.

Now though, laying in the comfortably warm bed he had no insistent need to get up or no parabatai dragging him out of bed for training, just a warm bed and his arms wrapped around a warm body that was pressed completely up against him with light fingers caressing his cheek and jaw.

Fuck.

Jace didn’t flinch. He didn’t throw himself out of the bed like an utter manic, he wasn’t Alec he didn’t do dramatic much.  He merely tensed. He wasn’t quite sure what that would actually accomplish but it gave him time to try and think of a solution, however seconds later the fingers started to drift lower and lower down his throat and then his chest and slowly got to his belly button before he jumped.

Despite saying, he didn’t throw himself out of bed before, he was awfully close to doing it now if it hadn’t been for the arm that caught him inches before he went flailing off the bed. When he was settled back on the bed he was face to face staring at Meliorn who was smirking back.

“You alright there?” Meliorn asked, still with the confident smirk on his face. “I knew I was getting into dramatics with your sister but I figured you would be a little less arm flailing and nearly hitting your guests in the face.” He adds teasingly.

Jace blinked slowly, still half asleep and half trying to comprehend the hard… _thing_ that was now pressed to his thigh. Jace watched as the smirk dropped from Meliorns face and he sighed loudly.

“Okay, let me make this plain and simple for you Jace, since you seem to either be naturally oblivious or choosing not to take the hint. I would quite like to go out on a date with you. I also wouldn’t mind, if you up for it, kissing you. Right now preferably but I could be persuaded to wait.” Meliorn says slowly and clearly, watching Jace’s reaction.

Jace was thoroughly tongue tied. He had never been asked out, if he wanted a date he would go up to whoever it was chat, slip in a few of his signature chat up lines, smile and he would have a date. He wasn’t vain that’s just how it worked and how it had always worked so maybe it does take him a few long moments to compose himself and get some words out.

“A date?” Jace repeats, before readying himself to successfully through himself off the bed and maybe concussed himself for such a stupid reply. Luckily for him Meliorn was smiling in that fond manner again like he had before, which helped him relax a bit and compose himself properly this time.

“What I meant to say was yes. To the date and other things.” Jace finally gets out, his tongue still feeling a bit heavy and his head still a bit confused but that didn’t really matter.

“Well, I’m glad. For a second there I thought I had lost you.” Meliorn smirks, lifting his head up a little to look at something over Jace’s head. “Well, according to your clock we have about two hours until this lock down is over. I’m sure we can find something interesting to do in that time, don’t you think?”

Yes. Jace definitely thought they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are very much appreciated and comments are lovely too.


End file.
